Erotic Education
by animeloverz1994
Summary: An alternate timeline from the psycho pass series. Involves all psycho pass characters and OC's. Shinya Kogami is the hot professor and campus and is not afraid to go after what he wants. LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS please be aware. I warned you.
1. Lesson 1- After school session

***********************************SO I DECIDED TO START A NEW STORY OF PSYCHO PASS UNTIL I SEE THIS MOVIE. IT'S TAKING FOREVER TO COME OUT IN THE U.S OR JUST ONLINE. I WILL CONTINUE THE LOVE OF SIBYL! I PROMISE! THIS MIGHT BE A SHORT STORY NOT AS LONG AS THE OTHERS BUT, I WILL BE USING ERIALLIA AND KOGAMI PAIRING. IT'S JUST AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE STORY ABOUT A TEACHER WITH HIS STUDENT. TEEHEE. THERE WILL BE LEMONS. PLEASE ENJOY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. *************

"No. Stop." Eriallia groaned as her professor pushed her against his desk. She tried to push him away but couldn't. His will power to have her was way too strong. Her cheeks flushed a bright crimson and she felt overwhelmingly hot. Soon enough, he had her. She was pinned down on top of his steel desk whimpering from the kisses he placed on her neck. She groaned when he nibbled on her delicate flesh.

"S-stop." The raven haired beauty protested as her teacher continued to assault her. He was now lifting up her black skirt massaging her folds through her moist panties. Her eyes widened.

"Professor Kogami. Stop!" She said growing frustrated that she was so helpless against him. He was strong and had a muscular build to him. She just couldn't get him off of her. How did she get into this mess? Shinya Kogami looked Eri in her bright amber eyes and smirked. He ripped her blouse open exposing her light pink bra that was trimmed with lace. It accented her glowing brown skin perfectly. He was excited to see that her bra matched her underwear perfectly as if she was almost expecting this. He attack her medium sized molds and pulled her bra above them. She groaned fidgeting causing Kogami to place her hands above her head. He slowly began to attack her nipples with his tongue causing the young woman beneath him to scream out. She hoped no one heard them. Kogami assaulted her breasts leaving marks from his teeth on her supple flesh. He was marking his territory signifying that no one else could have her. As he did so, he slowly began to rub her erect nub through her silk panties. Eri didn't mean to but, she had let out a loud moan. She was sensitive there and now her teacher knew her weakness. Kogami grinned sliding her panties to the side and he soon began to rub her clit in slow circular motions that were agonizingly teasing. Eri bit her lip and turned her head away in embarrassment. She didn't want to like it but, she loved it.

"Professor Kogami. Stop." Just then Kogami parted her soft lips and inserted his middle finger into her causing her to squeal once more. The tall man with his dark hair in his eyes grinned and stared at his prey beneath him. He pulled his finger out of her and her eyes widened at the sight of her juices.

"From the looks of it. You don't want me to stop." The professor said licking the sweet nectar off his fingers. Eri blushed. He was such a pervert! She tried to sit up but, Kogami pushed her back down kissing her letting her taste herself from his lips. She moaned through the kiss at her erotic flavor. Kogami pulled away from the kiss and began to unbutton his short sleeved polo shirt. He lifted it over his head to reveal his toned body. Jesus. Eri had no idea that he was that muscular. She backed away from him but, it was no use. He grabbed her and pulled her back in to his lips. Eri's mind was foggy and hazy. She didn't know what to do. This was inappropriate. He was her teacher after all. Kogami grabbed the tiny hand of the woman beneath him while kissing her and slid it across his abs. She tried to pull it away but, his grip was way too strong. She whimpered as she felt him take her hand to the bulge that lied beyond his black slacks. She quickly snatched her hand away. Kogami was frustrated with her. Why was she refusing him? Her body clearly wanted it and they were both adults.

Kogami had wanted Eriallia since the moment he had laid his grey and blue eyes on her. She was an American exchange student at Tokyo University where Kogami had been teaching for the past 3 years. At the age of 28, he had already achieved his masters and PH.D. He was a genius and ranked number one in his college graduating class. He even graduated a year earlier than the rest of his classmates. All of the girls on campus went crazy for him. He was tall and extremely handsome. Girls constantly dropped their panties offering him their bodies, but Kogami didn't care for any other woman other than the woman that was beneath him. Eriallia Renson. He remembered the first time he laid eyes upon her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her medium length dark hair, her bright amber orbs, her slender body. Every curve drove him crazy. She was a different kind of beauty. She was exotic. She was different than most European or Asian women that attended the diverse school that threw themselves at Kogami. She was kind and gentle and not to mention she was the daughter of an American entrepreneur who was filthy rich. Boys were intimidated by her wealth and exotic looks and girls often were envious of her. Eriallia hung out with 3 other girls who weren't jealous of her and who defended her from the rude insults she received from female students. When Kogami first saw her his mind went blank. He knew from the first day of class that he had to have her. She was brilliant and so sexy. He constantly had to hide the bulge in his pants from whenever he saw her or even spoke to her. At night, he constantly jerked off climaxing moaning her name. He pictured her in his kitchen on top of his counter pounding wildly into her while he masturbated. Today he made his move. He asked Eri to stay after class to discuss her paper that she had just handed in for her social psychology class that he taught. He couldn't contain himself. He made sure he locked the door and here they were. On top of his desk.

Kogami slid his fingers back into Eriallia this time adding an extra one. She bit her lip at the feeling and turned her head away trying to fight the surges of pleasure. Damn him. She thought. Kogami lifted Eri's slender legs around his shoulders and stared at her velvet folds. Eri took her hands and covered them. She was so embarrassed.

"NO! Please. Don't look there." She begged her teacher. She only received a small laugh from him as he pushed her hands away. He was amazed at the small slit and erect nub that was before him. He saw it throbbing and decided to service it. He parted her lips and began lapping away at the bud causing Eriallia to squeal in pure delight. She tried to move away from him, but his grasp on her legs and waist was too strong.

"Don't lick there!" She begged. Kogami continued to do so. He was lapping away tasting all that Eri had to offer. Her juice was like honey and he couldn't get enough of her. He loved how sensitive she was there and knew exactly how to send her over the edge. Soon enough, Kogami placed suction on her clit and her legs began to shake violently from the orgasm to come.

"Professor Kogami!" Eriallia moaned trying to pull away from him again. It was no use. He continued to suck on her bud and soon enough he felt a splash in his face. He did it.

He made her cum.

The sound of her moaning was driving him wild. He was stroking his rock hard member through his slacks and need release. Eri continued to moan as the violent waves of pleasure continued to ravage through her body. He departed from her folds and kissed her full sensual lips letting her taste herself fully. He pulled away and stared at her defeated face.

He had her. Where he wanted her. He had won.

Kogami unzipped his pants and pulled his member out through his boxers. Eri's eyes widened at how big it was. It was thick and long. A sinewy appendage with a mushroom tip. How could something so huge ever pleasure a woman? She thought. It looked hungry. Eri gulped and finally grew enough courage to say something and ignore the pleasure her body so desperately wanted.

"That's…That's enough. Please. This is wrong." She said pushing Kogami away from her. The sight of his handsome face and muscular body was not helping the situation. Kogami inched himself in front of her entrance and slowly began to push himself in despite Eriallia's protest. Her eyes widened as he stretched her open.

"NO! Kogami!"

"Please. Call me Shinya." He said holding both her wrist groaning at the intense pleasure he felt as he entered her wet, tight and throbbing pussy. God, she almost made him cum upon entering her. He buried himself inside of her up until his balls. He watched as Eriallia mewled beneath him. He could tell it wasn't her first time, but it had been a while. Her tightness was overwhelming. She moaned as he moved slightly in her. She looked away from him not meeting his eyes. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He began to slowly move back and forth into her. Eri covered her mouth with one of her hands. Kogami removed it.

"I want to hear every sound you make."

"Someone will hear."

"Everyone is gone for the day." He said as he picked up his pace growling at the pleasure that was consuming him. He was trying to find her inner spot to drive her insane. He began to roll his hips and found it with his cock.

He now was going to send her over the edge.

Slowly but gradually, he picked up his pace slamming into the girl underneath him. She was moaning wildly as he stroked her g-spot over and over. She couldn't look her teacher in his eyes. She never thought that she would be on top of his desk about to have an extreme orgasm.

"Ko-Ko- Oh my god. Stop." She mewled in delight trying to stop herself from coming. Kogami brought his hand to her clit and rubbed it in a circular motion causing Eri to yell out loud.

"Not there too!" It was way too much for her to handle. She had never had someone pleasure her like this before. She moaned rolling her hips with her teachers.

"You like that? Don't you?" He asked as he rolled his hips into her looking directly into her amber eyes. It was no sense of hiding it now. Her body was telling all.

"Y-Yes." She replied. A perverse thrill ran through Kogami's body. "M-more." Eri begged. Her eyes widened when she heard what she said.

"My pleasure." Kogami said laying Eri on the table pounding into her violently causing Eri to slightly scream. He leaned over her and kissed her to muffle the screams of pleasure just in case someone was still in the building. Kogami couldn't take it. He was soon going to release. He wanted her to cum first then again with him. He moved his hips in an upward and circular motion causing Eriallia to place her hands on his chest.

"Don't! Don't do that!" Kogami felt her walls tightening.

"Why?" He growled hungrily into her ear. He looked as white fluid flowed on his cock.

"Just. No." She couldn't even finish her sentence. Pleasure consumed her entire mind, soul, and body. Kogami continued his motions and soon enough he felt Eri's legs shaking. She started to moan louder causing Kogami to draw himself closer.

"Kogami. I'm cumming!" Eriallia yelled as she did so. Her breast were rising with her chest and her whole body shook with a mind blowing orgasm. Kogami felt her juices overwhelm him and felt her body trying to push him out. He didn't move. He groaned at the feeling of her wetness plashing over his cock. He moved an inch and she came again. This time pushing him out and leaving a puddle on his desk.

She was a squirter. Kogami grinned.

Eri was panting heavily recovering from her intense orgasm with her eyes closed. They flew open when she felt Kogami going back inside of her.

"Wait! I just came. I'm still sensitive!" She protested but, he didn't seem to care. He began pounding into Eriallia wildly causing her to climax over and over adding to the puddle on the desk. Eri couldn't take it anymore neither could Kogami. He began to grunt.

"I'm cumming." He moaned slamming into Eri extremely hard.

"W-wait!" She said through her haze. "Don't…." He picked up his pace more and was now moaning loudly. Eri felt his cock starting to twitch inside of her and sat up on her elbows.

"Don't cum inside!" She yelled. It was too late. Eri's body was racked with another orgasm as Kogami's seed filled her womb. They were both hot, sweaty and out of breath. Kogami kissed Eri and slowly withdrew himself from her wincing at the cold air that surrounded his tender member. He watched as his semen streamed out of his student. He smiled. Eri was shocked. She couldn't believe that this had just happened. She laid there trying to catch her breath. Kogami pulled up his boxer briefs and slacks and walked around to the other side of his desk grabbing paper towels. He handed it to the student who was still in daze.

"Here." He said snapping her out of it. Eriallia sat up shaky making sure not to make eye contact with her teacher. She slowly cleaned herself up putting her pink panties back on. She redid her bra and buttoned her shirt the best way she knew how. Her teacher had ripped buttons off of it. Kogami placed his shirt back on then his blazer making sure there was no evidence of the events that had just occurred. Eriallia quickly grabbed her school bag and headed for the locked door.

"Eri." Kogami called out to the student that he had just fucked insanely. She kept her back towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began to whisper in her ear. "I hope we could do this again." He said slyly as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Eri turned around and her expression wasn't that of the blissful one she had on not too long ago. She raised her right hand and planted a loud yet painful high five across her teachers face. He blinked not believing what just happened. Why did she do that?

"You're a pig!" Eriallia yelled as she stormed out of the classroom and ran down the hall. She held her head down in shame.

Kogami rubbed his red cheek still shocked that Eriallia had slapped him. He did not understand women at all.

They were so confusing.

********************************SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AS WELL! THANKS GUYS! ******************************


	2. Lesson 2- Locker room suprise

***************IM BACK! SUCH A SOON UPDATE! LOL I KNOW. THIS IDEA JUST POPPED INT MY HEAD AND IT'S JUST BRILLIANT! LOL BUT LIKE I SAID IM GOING TO FINISH THE LOVE OF SIBYL AFTER I SEE THE PSYCHO PASS MOVIE. I KNOW HOW THE PSYCHO PASS ENDS BUT I WANT TO ACTUALLY SEE THE FILM TO INCOORPORATE SOME OF IT INTO THE LOVE OF SIBYL. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. ANY WAYS…HERE YOU GUYS GO. A QUICK UPDATE FOR TONIGHT! ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! JYA-NE! **************

The girls coed and awed as professor Kogami waltz into his class room with his brief case in hand. Cheeks were stained with red and hearts were popping out of their chests. The males in the class felt disgusted that the girls were drooling over him. In reality, they were slightly jealous.

Everyone took their seats as Kogami pulled up the screen on his laptop to take roll call. He rolled up his long sleeved button up collared shirt and adjusted his slacks before doing so. He gazed around the classroom and saw that it was pretty full like usual. The class was predominantly female so of course they showed up to class on time. Most of his absences were those of the male students in his class. He gazed around the large lecture hall scanning each mahogany desk for a certain someone. She wasn't there and she hardly ever was absent. Kogami ran his fingers through his deep dark hair and began to call student name by name. He was slightly upset that Eriallia hadn't come to class. He was still upset about the slap she placed across his cheek. Thinking about it, he felt the painful sting all over again.

"Michizure." The professor began checking the here box when he saw the young woman raise her hand.

Eriallia was still in shock and couldn't bring herself to go to Kogami's class. She felt embarrassed and ashamed of herself. She let her hormones take control of her. She had decided to go swimming to relieve herself of the thoughts that circled in her head. She swam at least 10 laps and now was exhausted. Her friends offered her to go get dinner with them, but, she refused. She just wanted to be alone to sort things out in her head. Eriallia closed her locker door zipping up her hoodie. She grabbed her pink gym bag and threw the strap over her left shoulder. She made sure her shorts were zipped and began to head towards the locker room door. She went to turn the knob and the door wouldn't open.

"What the hell?" She scoffed. She began to knock on the door. "Hello? Anyone out there? I'm stuck. Can someone open this door?" She yelled. It was getting late and everyone was probably headed to their dorms or home for the day.

"Eriallia." Eri jumped from the sound of the familiar voice. She dropped her bag and didn't expect him to be in the girl's locker room.

"You pervert!" Eriallia yelled startled backing into the door. "How did you get in here? Were you the one who locked the door?" She asked.

"Maybe." Kogami replied smoothly.

"Let me out." Eri demanded.

"Where were you today?" Kogami asked ignoring Eriallia's request walking towards her.

"N-none of your business." Eri replied.

"You know skipping class is not a good thing to do. You missed a lot of material."

"So?"

"Why the hostility?" Kogami mocked the beauty in front of him.

"Just let me out." Kogami sighed.

"Fine." Eri double blinked shocked to hear her teachers answer. He pulled out the key from his slack pocket and began to walk towards the door that enclosed him and Eriallia. He was standing directly next to Eri and pretended to unlock the door. When Eri seemed more relaxed, he swiftly and quickly grabbed her and pinned her against the door.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU-"Her face was facing the door and Kogami was attacking her neck. She pushed herself off the wall of the door trying to get Kogami off of her. She could feel his erection against her back.

"It wasn't nice of you to try to avoid me all day." He whispered in her ear grabbing her wrist and pulling them behind her back. He untied his tie and wrapped her wrist together. Eri looked back at him confused as in to what he was doing. Kogami picked Eri up and carried her over to the locker room bench. What a letch! Eri thought. She didn't think he would go this far and sneak into the girl's locker room just to see her. How long was he in there for? Did he see other students naked? Kogami sat Eriallia on his lap and unzipped his pants letting his hungry cock spring free. Eri tried to get off of him but, his grip was too strong.

"Stop, why are you doing this?" Eri asked her teacher who was feeling her up. Her cheeks were a bright crimson and she continued to struggle to get out of her professors lap. His grip around her waist was too strong she began to grow tired of fighting. She lowered her head in defeat. Kogami had unzipped her shorts and started playing with her folds through her damped panties. He couldn't tell if they were wet from her swimming or from her being turned on. Either way,

He would dominate her again.

Eri didn't want the same thing as before to happen. She didn't want him to cause her body to react the way it did the previous day before. She had to act quickly and get out of there. An idea popped in her head.

"Professor." Eri said hiding her amber eyes behind her bangs.

"Yes?" He asked while stroking himself and kissing Eri's neck.

"Untie me. Please." Eri demanded once more. Kogami let out a laugh in Eri's neck. She looked back at him with seductive eyes. She leaned in to kiss him which shocked Kogami. He liked how defiant she was but, for the moment didn't mind if she was complying with him. Eri saw the keys attached to Kogami's pants. She wiggled her hands as she deepened the kiss causing Kogami to groan and place his hands in her hair.

"I…Um…Please…I want to…." Eri looked down at the hard stick beneath her. "I want to taste." Kogami petted Eri's soft hair.

"I knew you would come around." He said untying his student hands. Eri slowly got up and went down on her knees making it look like she was going to service him. She inched her face closer to the throbbing member before her and gulped. It was so hard. She could see the veins. She smiled as she made it look like she was going to blow him. Swiftly and quickly she punched Kogami in his genitals and snatched the keys in his pocket. Kogami was groaning in pain. Eri quickly pulled zipped her pants up and grabbed her bag running for the door. Luckily there was one key on the key chain that unlocked the door. She did so and threw the key into the locker room where Kogami continued to groan in pain. He was holding his member trying to regain his composure. He looked at the slightly cracked door. He couldn't believe he fell for that. Eriallia was so brilliant! One of his most talented students.

That made him desire her even more.

She may have gotten away this time but, the next time he vowed she wouldn't escape.

****************SHORT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! MORE IS TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE FOLOW AND FAVORITE! I APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK!***********************


	3. Lesson 3- Why, hello there

*************************SO IM STARTING A STORY FOR YUGIOH GX! HAHA MY MIND HAS BEEN ON A RAMPAGE LATELY! FOR NOW, IM CONTINUING THE STORY EROTIC EDUCATION. TEEHEE. BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE YUGIOH GX STORY, THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE LOVE AND SUPPORT! YOU'RE THE BEST FANS EVER! KEEP REVIEWING, FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING! SEE YA LATER! ************

"Where is Eri-Chan?" A beautiful young Japanese woman with a short bob asked her friend.

"No idea Kyoko." Another beautiful Japanese woman replied to her friend's question. She pushed her curly hair out of her face sighing looking at her cell phone. "I texted her earlier and she didn't respond. It's not like her to miss so many classes." She tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the desk

"Maybe we should pay her a visit after class Mitako." Kyoko said cheerfully. "Maybe she's down about something and needs cheering up!"

"Yea. Maybe." Mitako said looking at the empty seat to the left of her.

Again, Kogami was disappointed that his dear Eriallia didn't show up to class again. She really must hate him, he thought. He didn't mean to come on to her so strongly but, he let lust get the best of him. He inhaled his daily smoke from his spinnel cigarettes and propped his foot against the brick building. He loosened the black tie that he was wearing. It was bit stuffy out. He looked at his phone.

"Damn. 75 degrees." Maybe he shouldn't had done what he did. No. Kogami shook his head. Clearly Eriallia wanted it. The way her body reacted to him, the way her body shook when he….

Kogami shook his head once more. He had to stop thinking about it. It was turning him on and Eriallia was nowhere to be found. She was probably at home. She was embarrassed. She was a really quite girl. Intelligent but, didn't speak unless spoken to or if she didn't understand the material being taught in class. Of course she socialized with her friends but, often put that off to excel in her academics. She was ranked number 2 in her class after all. Kogami lifted his thin black cell phone and unlocked his screen by typing in his passcode. He logged into the schools teacher data base using his mobile browser and scrolled through his class contact list. He smiled when he reached the R section.

Eriallia was holding on to a plush fluffy pink pillow while she laid on her bed with her knees to her chest. She felt so lewd. She felt like a pervert. Should she report professor Kogami to the dean? Eri shook her head. He was really attractive she thought.

Insanely attractive.

Eri rolled on the side of her large king sized bed that was covered in pink satin and draped with a light pink canopy. She had her own apartment. Her father brought it for her. He didn't like the idea of his daughter residing in a foreign country. He was concerned about foreign boys trying to bring Eri back to their dorm.

Like she couldn't bring guys to her apartment?

Buuurrrrrr! Eri heard her phone vibrate against the white night stand with silver trimming. She extended her hand and grabbed the thin purple device. Her phone case was made out of purple, pink and blue gems and crystals.

"Unknown number?" Eri said as she looked at the screen. Who could it be? It was a number from Japan so she knew it wasn't her parents. Maybe it was her friend Junya playing another joke on her. The month before Junya had called using an app to disguise his number and made Eri think she won the lottery. He was easily caught in his lie.

Eri didn't play the lotto.

Eri slid her screen open and answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked wryly sitting up with her legs crossed. She was in her pajama pants and was wearing a big sweatshirt. There was a silence.

"You know if you keep missing class your grade will go down." Eri's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"How in the hell? HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" Eri yelled into the phone causing Kogami's ears to ring.

"I am your teacher."

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait!" Kogami yelled causing Eri to not hang up just when she was about to do so.

"What?!" She yelled again.

"I called because I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for being the biggest perverted teacher known to man?" Eri said seriously. Kogami laughed.

"I shouldn't have come on to you so strongly. I really do apologize." There was a silence.

"And?" Eri said expecting more. Kogami had to think. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry for peeping at you in the girl's locker room and leaving you weak in the knees."

"You're so full of yourself. You know that?" Eri replied.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Uh…No."

"What can I do to make you forgive me?"

"Give me an automatic A+."

"I mean…I can but, the rate you're going that's the grade you will earn regardless." Eri looked at herself in her full length white mirror.

"Look. Professor. What happened between us, that wasn't supposed to happen? AT ALL. Let's just…keep it professional and act like it never happened. Ok? I was thinking about telling the dean but, I changed my mind."

"It was too good for you to blab and get me in trouble? Huh?" Eri's face turned a bright crimson. He was right on the money. Her silence told it all. Suddenly there was a buzz at Eri's doorbell.

"Look. I got to go. I'll see you in class and don't call me again." Eri said pressing the end button on her phone. She exited her large room and walked down her hallway that led to the living room that was furnished with leather sofa and a glass coffee table. Her apartment was nicely decorated. When Eri got to her door and opened it, her heart skipped a beat when she saw who it was.

"Ko-"She said. It was too late. The professor had dropped his brief case and pinned Eri against her wall before she could say anything. He couldn't resist his student. She was a drug that he had to have. Eri gathered enough strength to pull away from the kiss.

"How the hell…Oh my god are you stalking me now?"

"Not exactly."

"You're such a creep. Why are you here? What do you want?" Eri asked grabbing one of Kogami's muscular arms.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kogami asked gazing into Eri's amber eyes. Eri shook her head no.

"All I want….Is you."

********************************************SHORT CHAPTER. I KNOW. I GOTTA STUDY. ILL BE BACK WITH A NEW UPDATE AND A NEW STORY. MAYBE. I HAVENT DECIDED YET. PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! THANKS! *************************************


	4. Lesson 4- Agreement

**********************SO I HAVE A BIT OF FREE TIME BEFORE I HAVE TO START STUDYING BUT, I DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY! YAY! YATTA! THE CHAPTER MIGHT BE SHORT I HAVE NO CLUE YET BUT, PLEASE ENJOY! *******************

"You want me?" Eri asked blinking at the hot teacher before her.

"I think I spoke clear Japanese. Did I not?" Kogami replied leaning against Eri's kitchen counter crossing his arms. Eri gulped looking at her teacher in his white button up collared shirt and his slacks. She avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Kogami, I don't think that's going to happen. You were able to get away with it once…almost twice but, I won't continue this relationship with you." Eri walked to her door opening it. "Now if you will leave. Please."

"Leave?" Kogami chuckled.

"Yes. Leave."

"I'm sorry. I didn't come all the way here just for me to leave."

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" Eri looked at the expression on Kogami's face. He wasn't budging. "You need to go before I have you removed."

"Why are you so defiant?"

"Excuse me?" Eri shot back.

"The other day in the classroom…" Both of their cheeks flushed a bright red. "You enjoyed it….Did you not?" Eri looked down fidgeting with her hands. She didn't respond. "Exactly. You did. Your moans, everything gave it away. The way your body shook beneath me." Kogami's voice trailed off.

"Ok. Your point?" Eri said slightly rolling her big amber eyes.

"My point is…" Kogami said as he started to unbutton his dress shirt. Eri looked at him through the bangs that had now fallen on her forehead. "My point is you want me just as much as I want you." Kogami said throwing the soft cotton fabric aside on the ground. He was right. She did want him but, this wasn't Eri. To have sex in her class room and the locker room. That wasn't her style despite the fun and spontaneity. Eri gazed at Kogami's abs and gulped trying to gasp for air from the delicious site before her. She couldn't gather herself quickly enough to say a word.

"Kogami." She said as the teacher started to approach her. Their eyes met before his hand grasped her soft cheek.

"Yes?" Eri looked into his grey and blue eyes and sighed slightly.

"Put your clothing back on. We're not having sex." Someone had to have a little self-control. Kogami chuckled as she pushed him away. As he looked into her beautiful round eyes, he could tell that there was a deep sadness behind them. He didn't want to question her yet about it but, there was a reason why Eri wouldn't let him get but so close which he knew. What reason was it that she wouldn't….

"Eriallia?" Eri jumped at the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

"What? Look. I'm not going to just be your fuck toy whenever you get horny and want to have sex. I'm not that kind of girl. Ok?"

"I never thought you were." Eri looked at Kogami again and started blinking. "You assumed I thought you were that type of woman. A one night stand. To me…You're not. Eri. We're humans and humans have wants and needs. We desire sex. Without we can't survive as a species. Maybe the way I went about everything was wrong but, I lost control over myself. I mean look at you. You're a really attractive young woman."

"Stop it." Eri blushed. Kogami laughed again.

"I only speak the truth." There was an awkward silence for a while. Eri decided to break it.

"Where do we go from here?" Eri asked.

"Well….." Kogami sighed picking up his shirt and placing it back on. "I want to get to know you more."

"There isn't much to know."

"There is. Believe me. I know….So if you're not the type of girl who likes to engage in intercourse randomly and in various places…..are you the kind of girl that likes to go to dinner?" Eri blushed. She slightly choked on the air around her.

"Y-yes…..um…You couldn't ask me that in the first place?"

"You're right. I should have but, I'm not the type of person to drag things out. I get straight to the point." He was being truthful because Kogami did get straight to the point. He got straight to all of Eri's points.

"Fine. I'll go to dinner with you." Inside, Kogami was beaming with joy. "On one condition."

"What is that condition?"

"We are not to have sex." Kogami raised an eyebrow at Eri. She wanted to get to know her professor beyond the classroom and she felt that sex wasn't the way to truly get to know somebody. Yea, sure you explored their bodies and their likes and dislikes but, there was so much more to a relationship besides sex. Kogami could tell Eriallia was serious. He finished buttoning his shirt and sighed.

"Fine. That's tolerable."

"Also, we have to keep this on the low. I don't want people thinking I'm sleeping with my teachers just for a grade. It's shameful."

"I'll grade you exactly how I grade the other students. I promise."

"Ok. That's good." The two stared at each other. Kogami smiled.

"I should get going now. Shouldn't I? I have a lot of work to do" Kogami walked over to Eri and kissed her soft forehead. "I will text you."

"Um. Sure." Eri said not sure if she just made the right decision. She watched as the tall man walked over to her door and waved goodbye to her. She faintly waved back. What did she just get herself in to?

*******************************SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? SHORT? I KNOW. I APOLOGIZE. IM REALLY BUSY LATELY BUT, I WILL BE BACK WITH MORE. SORRY FOR NOT CONTINUING THE LOVE OF SIBYL. I STILL HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE SO. YEA. I WILL FINISH IT OUT THOUGH! I PROMISE! **********************************


	5. Lesson 5- after school session 2

*******immmmmmm back everyone! It has been a while so please forgive me! But I'm back and ready to update. Still figuring out the love of sibyl fanfic although I saw the psychopass movie.******

What was it that drew Kogami to Erialla? She could feel him staring at her from his desk. It was kind of creepy but, sexy at the same time.

"Eri?...Eri chan?"

"What?" Eri answered her friend Mitako. Eri pushed her side braid over her shoulder. Kogami was now taking questions from other students. He was no longer watching Eri.

"You ok?" Mitako whispered.

"Yea. I'm fine." Eri replied.

"You seem out of it."

"I'm fine. Really." Eri shifted in her chair.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Uhhhhh…"

"Eriallia?" Eri heard a stern voice and jumped in her chair.

"Yes. Professor?"

"Can you repeat to me the answer for question three please?" Kogami said smirking slyly leaning against his desk with his arms folded. He light blue button up shirt looked so good on him. Eri was lost for words. She was not paying attention at all.

"Umm…" Eri began. "I don't know. Sir." Her cheeks flushed a crimson red. Mitako raised an eyebrow at her friend. Her classmates were shocked that Eri didn't have an answer. Whispers broke out through the classroom.

"ms. Ronelle. Please pay attention and see me after class." Eri sunk in her chair embarrassed clinging to the sleeve of the blue cardigan she was wearing. Mitako elbowed Eri softly. Eri looked at her friend reassuring her she was ok.

The two hour class had finally ended and Eri stayed seated in her chair. Mitako asked if she should wait for her outside but she shook her head no. Kogami closed the door behind the last student and made sure that it was locked. Her turned around to face the beauty seated across the room from him. He approached her and his cheeks flushed red.

"why were you not paying attention?" Eri rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? How could anyone focus when they're being stared at?"

"so you noticed?"

"Yea I did." Eri blushed as Kogami cupped her face in his palm. He slowly kissed Eri on her lips and Eri pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Kogami was confused.

"I know where this is going. We are not doing this." Kogami chuckled. Eri pushed his hand away. "Pervert."

"I didn't even try anything yet. All I did was kiss you."

"no. Why did you tell me to stay after class then?" Kogami licked his lips. "Exactly." Eriallia said picking up her purse. "I'm going home." Eri said pushing by Kogami. Kogami grabbed Eri by her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. He could taste the sweetness of the milkshake she had been drinking during class. Eri tried to fight him off of her but it was no use. He was too strong.

"stop." Eri moaned through the kiss. Kogami pulled back.

"Make me."

"I told you we are not doing this. We are not having sex."

"Fine." Kogami picked Eri up and sat her on her desk.

"What are you doing Kogami?"Eri was puzzled. He kissed Eri softly and her eyes widened when she felt his strong hands tug at her panties underneath the pink skirt she was wearing. With one tug he ripped her silk panties and turned them into a limp string.

"Kogami! Stop it now! Are you crazy?" Eri yelled at him. He was crazy. Absolutely crazy for her. He slowly placed a kiss on her neck then used his hands to massage her breast. Eri groaned.

"stop it." Eri's eyes widened. "Seriously stop. Look." Eri jumped off of the table.

"What's wrong?" Kogami was confused. Eri heard a knock at the door before Kogami did. Kogamis heart jumped when he heard someone continuously knock.

"Damn it." He cursed.

"What do we do?" Eri asked.

"Go in the closet over there." He demanded.

"Seriously?" Eri raised her perfectly arched brow.

"Where else are you going to hide?" He said as he buttoned his shirt and placed Eri's ripped panties in his pocket. She knew Kogami was right. She grabbed her bag and hid in the closet. She stumbled down a stair in the lecture hall before reaching the closet. She closed the door and peaked out of the vents that were on the door.

"Shit." Eri cursed when she saw who it was. It was Mitako. Why did she come back. She watched as Kogami unlocked the door and opened the door for Mitako. Mitako was shocked to see him. She looked in the classroom and gazed around it. She was surprised that Eri was nowhere to be found.

"Uh. I thought Eri was here professor?"

"She was but she left."

"Really?" Mitako looked confused. "I didn't see her at the north gate. I called her too."

"Well I don't know. But is something the matter?"

"Yea uh…. I have her suica card." Eri clenched her teeth when she saw Mitako hand the card to Kogami.

"Well I'm sure she probably brought a ticket to go home. Just leave it here. She will get it back tomorrow.

"Oh ok." Mitako looked around the classroom one more time.

"Is that all?" Kogami asked.

"yea that was it." Mitako blushed before the handsome man.

"Ok. Well I'm going to get to grading some papers." Kogami said sounding normal. "Don't forget chapter 12 assignments are due on Wednesday. Ok?"

"Yea. No problem professor and thanks for taking that for me."

"No problem." Mitako bowed before exiting the room.

"Shitsureishimasu." She said before taking her leave. Eri turned her cell phone ringer off just in case Mitako was still near by and tried to call her. Kogami locked the door and Eri came out of the closet when she saw him do so. She was giving him a death glare. He pushed his hair back and sighed deeply.

"I think she knew you were here."

"Yea. Mitakos not dumb." Eri sat beside Kogami on the desk. "I will think of something." Kogami looked at Eri and kissed her on her left cheek.

"Will you come over to my place?" Kogami asked. "Will you have dinner with me?" He said taking her hand. Eri met Kogami's eyes and looked directly in them. Kogami was waiting for an answer. Kogami sighed and took Eriallia's hands and kissed them. Eri sighed.

"fine."

********ill be back soon!************


	6. Lesson 6-discussion

**************************ok. It's been a while but I'm here updating. Hope you enjoy!*************

Eri rolled over on her side trying to block the glare from the sun from hitting her eyes.

"What time is it?" Eri groaned. She looked at her phone and it was 8.45 a.m. Eri glanced over her shoulder and glanced at the sleeping man beside her. She sighed. It had been five months since her and Kogami started dating. She smiled at the handsome Japanese man beside her. He was wrapped in his dark blue comforter. He looked like a sleeping child. Eri poked Kogami's cheek trying to wake him up but it was no use. He was fast asleep. He had a stressful week. Eri decided to spend her weekend with him. She wasn't able to see him as much due to the fact he had meetings and a lot of grading to do. She was happy to spend time with him. It had taken a while for Eri to drop her defiance attitude towards Kogami but it slowly went away. She trusted him now and had developed intense feelings for him. Eri laid back down besides Kogami and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Kogami had finally woken up and saw that Eri was knocked out. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to wake her. He figured she would be hungry when she woke up. He was in his kitchen cooking her breakfast. He knew she loved Japanese French toast so he decided to make it for her. He was cooking rice in his rice cooker while the bacon boiled in the pot. He cut up pineapples and placed grapes in a bowl for Eri. His kitchen was really nice. It looked like a chefs kitchen with stainless Steele and a nice interior design of blue and silver. Eri was slowly coming around. Her hair was messy as she sat up. She finger combed her hair slowly and grabbed a shirt that was next to her out of Kogami's night table. She placed it over her head and let it fall over her light green bra and panties. She made her way out of Kogami's spacious bedroom tripping over her shoe. They didn't bother to place their shoes in the shoebox in the entrance. After their date on a river cruise in odaiba, the two came back to Kogami's place and engaged in a intimate love session. Soon after, the two went to sleep. As Eri made her way into the kitchen her eyes widened to what was in front of her.

"Good morning." Kogami smiled.

"Good morning." Eri blushed.

"I figured you would wake up hungry. So I made breakfast." It smelled and looked wonderful. She couldn't believe Kogami had cooked for her. "Sit. Please." Eri did so. She sat at the glass table and watched as Kogami placed a rice bowl in front of her.

"Thanks." Eri said.

"No problem." Eri noticed that Kogami was still shirtless. His body looked amazing and it was hard not to stare at him. She waited for Kogami to put her French toast in front of her and sat across from her.

"Itadekimasu." The two said. Eri took one bite into her French toast and her eyes widened.

"This is so good." Her face lit up a whole shade lighter.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Kogami was staring at Eri.

"What?" Eri asked.

"Nothing. You're glowing." Kogami said taking a bite into his sausage.

"I have a reason to glow." The two laughed. Kogami couldn't help it. He was falling for Eri. He was falling deeply in love with the young women across from him. He cared for her deeply. Every time he saw her, she took his breath away whether she had make up on or not, her beauty never failed him. She was kind and so intelligent and had a spontaneous side to her. Kogami was 28 and was thinking about his future. He was thinking about settling down and getting married one day. Was Eri the one? Maybe it was too early for him to tell but, he did care for her deeply. He wanted to make her happy but could tell she hadn't fully given herself to him yet. He wasn't sure what it was but, she didn't have to tell him. Everything was perfect the way it was.

"So. I was thinking about something Eri." Kogami began.

"What?" Eri said as she swallowed her coffee and took a bite out of her sausage.

"I was thinking we could go to Okinawa."

"Really?!" Eri beamed.

"Yea. I was thinking we could go next weekend."

"Hmmm." Eri said picking up her phone to look at her schedule. "Next week I have an exam…you're exam." Eri smiled.

"I'm going to push the test back to next week." Kogami said smiling with rice in his mouth.

"Eww. Don't speak with your mouth full shinya." Eri laughed.

"Sorry. But is that ok with you? I'll announce it to the class tomorrow."

"That's fine. That's wonderful. Physiology is so hard."

"You're almost there. You will soon be graduating." Kogami chimed in.

"I know. I'm excited." There was a long pause. The sun was shining through Kogami's super clean glass balcony doors.

"After you graduate….are you going to go back home to the states?" Kogami asked. Eri knew that discussing her future with Ko was important but, she didn't feel like doing so. Not at the moment. She decided to answer anyways.

"Only for a little while. I haven't seen my family in a long time or friends back at home. I was thinking about spending a month back at home." Eri answered with her voice trailing off. Graduation was in three more months. "Now, there is something I want to ask you."

"What?" Kogami asked curiously.

"Will you be willing to come with me?" Kogami smiled. "To meet my parents?"

"I would love to."

"Yay! I'm happy!...when will I be able to meet your parents?" Kogami's face went from a blissful expression to a more concerned one. Eri read his face. "Have you even told your parents about me?"

"Have you told yours?"

"As a matter of fact I have. I just left out the part that you're my professor. I'm guessing you never mentioned me to your mother nor father."

"Eri."

"Tell me why. Am I not your girlfriend?"

"Eri you have to understand."

"Understand what? Is it a racial issue?" Kogami sighed deeply running his fingers through his dark hair.

"No and yes. Look Eri. I mentioned you before to my mother and my father. They assume your Japanese. It's not about your ethnic background. It's about you being a foreigner. That's all. I just have to break them into you being foreign. That's all"

"I see."

"Please don't be offended. Some Japanese families have a tough time accepting change. Japanese are very nationalistic. That's all. I want you to meet them. I do." Kogami scanned Eri's face and saw that she was still bothered. He stood up from his chair and walked behind Eri beginning to massage her shoulders.

"When they meet you Eri they will love you. I promise."

"Ok." Eri agreed.

"But about this Okinawa trip."

"It's still a bit chilly here in Japan."

"I know. That's why we're going to the inside tropical Okinawa Lou resort." Kogami said as he slyly pulled two plane tickets from his pajama pockets.

"No way! Kogami you didn't have to buy my ticket or do this for me."

"I did. So now. I hope you have a really sexy bathing suit to wear." Kogami said kissing Eri's soft blowing brown cheek.

"Of course I do." Eri said playfully punching Kogami in his abs.

It was five o'clock in Tokyo and Kogami was sitting in a Kirin bar outside of Shibuya. He was waiting for one of his closest friends. Nobuchika ginoza. The sky was grey with a few Rays of sun shining through. Kogami rolled his white collared dress shirt sleeves up and sipped on his beer looking at his phone. He then looked back at the beer Crème colored walls and sighed. Suddenly, the bell to the door rang and he turned around.

"You're late."

"You're one to talk." Ginoza said patting his friends head.

"Kagari isn't with you?" Kogami asked.

"No. He's with some girl." Ginoza said sitting besides his friend. He placed his suit jacket on the back of the brown bar chair he was going to sit in. The cute waitress with a short bob cut approached ginoza with her electronical note pad. "Glass of wine please."

"Red or white?"

"Red please. Thank you very much." The waitress then disappeared to the back of the bar.

"No beer?"

"Nah. Not today."

"Such a girl ginoza. Sipping on wine."

"Shut up Kogami." The two men laughed. "How are you though? I feel like it's been forever since I've last seen you."

"I know man. It has been a while. I haven't seen anyone really. The last people I was able to see was Tougane. I haven't seen your father, kunizuka, shion, saiga anyone really."

"What about Akane." Ginoza could tell that Kogami suddenly became uncomfortable. The waitress came back with ginoza's wine. "Touchy subject?"

"Yea. I mean it is what is. We just had a fling I guess. It didn't work out."

"I see. So…this new girl. Who is she?" Soon a big smile flashed across Kogami's face.

"She's a good woman. Her name is Eriallia."

"Eriallia? Foreign name so foreign woman I supposed?" Kogami nodded.

"Ahhhh. Foreign women. Way to go Kogami. So how old is she?"

"She's young." Ginoza raised his thin eyebrow.

"How young?" He asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"She's 22."

"Not too bad. You're only 28. You'll be 29 next year."

"Thanks for reminding me." Kogami laughed.

"I could tell you really like her."

"I don't really like her." Ginoza looked confused. Kogami soon let out another toothy smile and starred at the ceiling. "I'm in love with her." Ginoza choked on his wine because it had been a while since he heard his closest friend say those words. Maybe since high school.

"You're not serious." Ginoza scanned Kogami's face. "You're for real. You're in love. Where did you guys meet?" Kogami adjusted the collar around his neck.

"School."

"School?" Ginoza asked. "The university you work at?...and she's 22." Ginoza said staring at the multi colored painting on the wall. "Ko….please tell me she's not a student. Is she?" Kogami nodded. "Come on man. You know better. If your boss found out Kogami you would be in so much trouble."

"I know. But we've kept it a secret for a while now. No one knows but you."

"Wow. She must be a piece of work. To capture Kogami's heart. When do I meet her?"

"Maybe after we come back from Okinawa."

"Okinawa!?"

"Yea. I'm taking her there next weekend. I wanted to ask you your opinion on something though."

"What?"

"Should I tell her I love her then? I've been thinking of how I was going to tell her for a while. Just not sure when is the right time." Ginoza patted his friend on his back.

"When you feel the time is right. Do so. There's no set time limit. It's a natural thing ko."

"You're right. Thanks Gino."

"No problem. Let's get some tempura. I'm actually really hungry. Excuse me!" Ginoza yelled catching the waitresses attention.

***********how did you enjoy that? I'll be back with more. I promise! Please review.*****************


	7. Lesson 7-Dreams

************I'm trying my best to update all stories including the love of sibyl. As soon as school gets out, I'll finish that story completely and the fate stay night (the sixth holy grail war) please read and review. Positive negative comments will be tolerable. If it's too negative, I'll delete it and block you lol. Enjoy this chapter."

Blood was all she could feel running down her face. It felt like a thick water. She couldn't feel her nose but she knew it was in pain. Her head was spinning wildly trying to pull herself up from the floor. Just as she tried to do so, she saw that good for nothing man. A man wasn't even the appropriate term for him. She yelped in pain as he kicked her in her rib cage numerous times. The pain was unbearable. Her eyes flew open.

Eriallia gazed around her living room. The sun had set and she had a blanket wrapped around her. How did it get there? She thought. She glanced around her living room and saw Kogami sleeping on the other leather couch across from the one she had fallen asleep in. Eri was covered in sweat. Her hands were trembling. The dream she had felt too real. She had to get herself together. If Kogami woke up and saw her in this state, he would bug her to tell him what was wrong. She didn't want Kogami to know. If eventually it came up, she would tell him but, she wanted her past to be buried like a body in a cemetery. It had been four years since then and life was great for Eriallia. She mad new friends, met a wonderful boyfriend who happened to be her professor and lived in a foreign country. What was there to complain about. Eri stood up from the chair leaving the blanket behind slowly walking over towards Kogami. Tomorrow they were leaving for Okinawa. She was really excited for their first trip together. When she finally reached Kogami, he looked so peaceful she didn't want to disturb him. She thought about it and then shook him to wake up.

"What is it?" Kogami asked with blood red watery eyes.

"It's bed time. Come on. Let's go to sleep. In my room" Eri said grabbing Kogami's hand. Kogami followed Eri to her room. As Eri walked down her long hall, she thought about the dream she had. Was it going to happen again? No it couldn't. It wouldn't. Eri shook her head and pulled back her satin pink sheets for Kogami to lie in. She pulled them over him.

"You're not coming to bed?" Kogami asked.

"Not yet. I'm going to take a shower." Eri said as she took of her fitted T-shirt that made her breast look a size bigger. Maybe it was her bra. Either way, the T-shirt accented her breasts and curvy figure.

"Can I join you?" Kogami half joked. Eri laughed.

"Go back to bed. You're exhausted, I'll be out soon." With that being said, Eri went to take a shower leaving Kogami in her bed. When she reached her marble floor bathroom, she looked in the mirror at herself. She had come a long way since then. She looked at her arm where a cut used to be and visioned the day she received it. She had to have it stitched up but, looking at it now all you da was a line one her arm that as lighter than her skin tone. Kogami sled her numerous times what it was and she told him it was a birthmark. She lied. Eri touched her soft brown cheek and inspected her face. She touched her nose and her eyes filled with sadness. Thinking about it sickened her. Eri finally turned the water on in her shower me jumped in.

Kogami would start to worry if she didn't hurry.

*********short I know. But I'll be back. Please review! Thank you.*********


End file.
